


Pillow Fort

by acertaindefenseattorney



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Family, Gen, Kawaii, calico family, wright family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore them. Ignore them, and they will go away.</p>
<p>(This had never, ever worked.)</p>
<p>- Response to askboxed drabble request: 'hobo and trucy build a pillow fort no pizza-less apollos allowed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

“... Mr Wright, I’m trying to work.” 

They were giggling. They were actually giggling, like a pair of schoolchildren. Apollo sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Mr Wright, Trucy, _seriously._ I’m in court to _morrow_.”

“No, Polly, you can’t come in!”

That was Trucy, tugging the blanket-cum-drawbridge down over the entrance to the fort emphatically.

“I don’t _want_ to come in, Trucy.”

“Liar!”

“Liiiies!”

He sighed. Ignore them. Ignore them, and they will go away.

(This had never, ever worked.)

He turned a page.

“Oo-ooh, he has psychelocks.” Mr Wright was ‘murmuring’, and he could see him now, without having to look, leaning in toward Trucy, all mock-conspiratorial and _infuriatingly boyish_. “Big ones. _Tons_ of them.”

“I do not have psychelocks, Mr Wright, and your magatama is in your closet, in your jacket, which I hung up for you, four hours ago. 

“...”

“...”

“Trucy! Tell him he’s lying. Tell him he has a tell. I bet he has one. What is it? The hair? The hair’s drooping, isn’t it.” 

Trucy was giggling again, peeking out through a gap between pillows. 

“Guys, _please_. I really have to prepare for--”  

“Nope!! I keep telling you, you can’t come in!”

“Tell him he _can’t come in._ ”

“You can’t come in!”

“Not without pizza.”

“Not without pizza!”

“Oh, for the love of-” Apollo slammed his pen down on the page, and stood. “is that it? Is that what you want?”

“Pizza! Pizza! Only a man bringing pizza may pass behind these walls.”

“It is the _only way_ , young Justice.”

“Oh, is it, now?”

He turned toward the fort, and rolled up his sleeves. Trucy squeaking, rolling back out of sight, giggling wildly even as she squealed 

“Attack! Attack!” and Phoenix chimed in with “ARM THE DEFENCES!”  

and the whole thing came crashing, delightfully, down.


End file.
